The Amethyst Warrior
by MysteryGirl425
Summary: In this world, it's kill or be killed. You must fight to survive. Yugi Mouto is one of the most feared and strongest people in all of the Millennial World. Born as a slave, he has grown strong with his light magic, locking away his heart just to survive. But when he catches the attention of Atem, The King, will he survive? Or will he die, in his grasp? Blindshipping Puzzleshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Shippings: Blindshipping/Puzzleshipping the main, puppyshipping, tendershipping, bronzeshipping**

 **Chapter 1**

 *****Yugi's POV*****

I watch in silence over the peaceful night, nothing but silence reverting through the air. My violet eyes looked into the darkness, watching for any signs of movement. The cape that was tight securely around my thin neck was softly blowing in the breeze, the only sign that I wasn't a complete statue.

My head turned sharply as I caught sight of something gold, my eyes narrowing, as they glowed softly. My hand tightened around the handle of my white sword, my knuckles turning white. My gaze followed the shadow slowly creeping through the darkness, from my place on the roof. I analyzed the man, as I prepared to strike.

He was about 6'1 with a large build and from the way he was moving, I could tell he had something to drink not too long ago. He has a small dagger in hand, and it clearly had some kind of poison from the greenish tint to it. His black hair was messed up slightly, and I finally pounced. I jumped from the roof but right before my feet hit the dirt ground, I was yanked into the near alley, a hand pressed roughly against my mouth as I was pinned against the building.

I was about to push them away but the steamy glare I got, shut me up. I glared back at the person as they looked back at the figure in the shadows. I couldn't make it out well, but I could clearly see the deep crimson eyes gleaming in the pale moonlight. The man had spiky and disheveled hair, much like mine. He had a strong build, and that I could tell as his body was pressed up against mine. I breathed in my nose and took in his deep cinnamon scent.

Once my prey vanished from sight, the man holding me released my mouth, but only after putting a finger to his lips motioning for me to be silent. I snarled but complied at his hand left my mouth.

"What the hell?" I whispered as I shoved him away from me and stepped from the alley, just to be yanked back. "Let me go!" I whisper-yelled as I writhed in this man's hold, but soon froze. I watched as a large group of men, at least passed the alley, and I pressed myself closer to the man holding me, hoping to sink into the shadows more. Riders. Some of the most feared people in all of the world. Even though I could take, I wouldn't be able to get away unscathed.

"That is why I grabbed you." I shivered as a deep baritone voice spoke in my ear, their soft breath brushing against the shell of my ear. After the group faded into the distance I yanked myself away and stepped from the alley, more cautious this time. I turned to face the man, who had chosen to stay in the darkened alley.

I narrowed my eyes, as I watched him. I could barely make out a smirk on his face as he leaned against the side of the building. "Who are you?" I asked, my voice revealing nothing. I brushed any dirt off of my white shirt and tight white jeans, which followed my white knee high boots, with purple laces. I adjusted the violet belt that held my sword.

"Why should I tell you?" I stood there for a moment, saying nothing.

"… Fine. I'll just call you Yami." He snickered, as he gave me an amused look in his eyes.

"Yami?" He said, in a slightly puzzled tone.

"Yes. Yami. It means Darkness in Japanese."

"Yes, I know. I just find it amusing how you didn't even try to get my real name." I shrugged and glanced up at the full moon, as it casted a soft glow over my small frame.

"I knew there was no way for me to get it out of you, so why try? It's useless for me to wait my energy on that." I took off my hood, that casted a shadow over my face and faced the now wide eyed man.

"Huh… So you're the infamous Amethyst Warrior…" He mumbled softly his Crimson eyes looking deep into my amethyst. I nodded softly.

"Yes. I am." I stated simply, as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What of it?" He whitled and I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh, snarky~ I like it~" He said in a suggestive tone and I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Ooh, annoying~ I hate it~" I said in a mocking tone and I held up my fingerless gloved hands, a few beams of light coming from my fingertips. I watched as they slithered around my frame to in front of me, where a light motorcycle began to form.

"Aww, you know you want me~" He replied, boastful and I gave him a look that clearly said 'really?'. He just snickered.

"If you don't mind," I began as I hopped onto the bike, casting one more look at Yami. "I truly must be going. I need to track down my prey again." I said, with a slight glare that caused him to roll his eyes. I started up the bike and was soon off, the dirt kicking up as I rode. I glanced back as he stepped from the shadows, a glint of gold catching my attention. But as quickly as I saw him, he vanished into the night. But a soft whisper carried through the wind to my ear.

 _"Until next time, little one."_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hello peeps, so I'm going to be updating this more than 'Crimson in His Eyes' if you are reading tht and I apologize, just I'm not sure where I am going with that one. I apologize for the chapter being so short, but I will try and make the next chapters longer. thanks for reading! Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite!**_

 _ **Mystery Out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 *****Atem's POV*****

I watched as my angel drove away, a cloud of dust following him. I smirked slightly as I stepped from the shadows and he turned back to look at me.

"Until next time, little one." I said, before vanishing within the night back to my castle.

Soon… Soon I would have my Angel.

 *****1.5 years later*****

 *****Yugi's POV*****

It's been a good year, since I last saw Yami. And I couldn't get his piercing red eyes out of my head. I can't help but feel that I have seen them before. Those deep red eyes that I could easily get lost in. I can't help but feel something for him. Even in those small moments I have known the man.

A sigh escaped my chapped lips, as I watched the snow fall to the ground with much force. I tied my usual amethyst cape tighter around my neck, as I shivered. I despised the cold. I pulled my hood over my face, as I suddenly dashed out into the frigid weather. I ran from the cave, my feet pounded on the ground, and held out my hand as my bike slowly appeared. I jumped onto it, but I didn't notice the dark shadowed figure behind me.

I cursed loudly as my bike refused to start. "Start already you stu- AH!" I let out a loud scream as pain ricochet through my head. Something hit me hard and I was thrown off of my bike. I didn't expect anyone to be out here. My vision faded in and out as I saw a pool of blood surrounded my head.

"The king will like you." I heard one last voice say, before I faded into the darkness.

123468987654321

"…told you not to hurt him!" A pissed voice yelled and I flinched slightly, as I slowly awoke from my not-so-peaceful sleep. The voice sounded… familiar.

"I-I'm sorry, your majesty. Th-The snow made i-it hard to s-see and-." The voice was cut off by the first.

"SILENT!" The voice boomed around the room, "Guards, take him to the dungeon! I'll deal with my little one." My heart stopped for a split second, as I realized who the man was. Yami.

 _"Until next time, little one."_ He was the only one to ever call me that. But the man called him 'your majesty'…

I heard the door shut and footsteps softly approach the bed. I tried to calm my soaring heart as I felt the bed dip gently and someone climb into the surprisingly comfy bed beside me. My breathe hitched slightly as a hand rested on cheek, softly caressing it.

"I know your awake, my angel." After a moment, I opened my eyes slowly, just to be faced with those burning crimson that I haven't been able to get out of my head for the past year. I melted slightly under his strong gaze, but I quickly composed myself as I looked him over.

He had deep tan skin, and a sharp jawline, that ran up to his pierced ears. He had light lips that looked so kissable, too.

I shook my head, trying to rid myself of those thoughts, as a soft blush covered my face.

I looked back at him, my eyes running lower down his body. He had on a tight black tank top that I could easily see his toned torso through, and I glanced at his large frame, resisting the urge to reach out and touch it.

I have to stop these thoughts before… things… happen…

He was wearing a pair of tight black leather pants (No shocker there) and a pair of combat boots. His hand was soft against my face, even though he could kill me at any second. I couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to have him pressed up against me as he…

STOP.

I sighed softly, and looked back up at his deep blood colored pools.

I couldn't feel that way for him.

Not after… them…

"Where am I?" I asked softly, my voice hoarse for some reason.

"You, little one, are in my palace. What is your name anyways?" He asked, nonchalant.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, my eyes narrowing slightly. His smirk widened.

"Simply. I want to know whose name I'm going to be saying when I pound into your tiny frame~" He said suggestively and I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

I sat up, just to let out a cry of pain, falling back onto the bed. In a heartbeat, Yami was over me, and for the first time, his expression had slight worry in it. My hand went up to my shoulder as I grabbed it, a scowl on my face. It felt like my shoulder was being ripped off.

"Hey…" I looked up with slightly teary eyes at Yami, and he softly removed my hand. "Let me fix it." I looked at him wearily, before nodding softly. He gave me a small smile, before leaning down to my shoulder, pressing his lips to it.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" I asked, but as soon my slight fear vanished as I let out a soft moan.

He softly sucked at my pale skin, but soon a weird feeling surrounded my shoulder, and I shut my eyes, leaning my head back. His hands that were resting on my hips were now sliding up my shirt, and I wound my good arm around his neck by instinct. The pain slowly drifted from my shoulder, and his attack on my body stopped. I laid there panting, my face probably extremely flushed and he looked down at me, with a wide smirk.

"W… Was that… really necessary?" I asked between pants, as I blushed harder, going over it in my head. He looked at me with half lidded eyes, and he chuckled.

"The kissing? No. I just wanted to hear you~" I growled and suddenly swung my arm up, successfully hitting him off of the bed.

"You damn perv-! wait… I can move my arm…" I was sitting up, wiggling my fingers in an experiment, and that's when I realized something was missing. My cloak.

I always, had my cloak.

My eyes widened as he sat up and groaned, rubbing his head. My hands went to my neck, as I frantically searched for the straps. They weren't there. Why weren't they there? I leapt from the bed, looking around wildly.

"Where is it? Oh my Ra, where is it?" I said frantically, as I began to have a panic attack. Yami was up already and looking at me like I was insane.

"Where is what?" He asked, and I ran around the room, trying to find it.

"My cloak. I need it. I cannot be without it. Yami, where is it?!" He was in front of me, and he put his hands on my shoulders successfully stopping me. He froze as he saw the tears falling off of my face. "Yami, I freaking need it!" I yelled loudly, and he snapped from his trance.

"Hey, hey, hey. Relax, little one. I had given it to one of my most trusted advisors to have it washed, because of the blood." My eyes widened more. It wasn't in this room. I didn't know where it was.

"I need it! You don't understand, I promised her! I promised her I would keep it safe!" I said, going into a complete anxiety attack. He held me closer as he slowly fell to the ground taking me with him.

"Hey. Angel, you need to calm down. Breath." He said gently, in a calming voice. He held my hands with one hand and the other was wound around my waist, as he held me close. I sat in his lap, as I tried to get away from him. "You need to breathe. In and out, Angel. In and out. Freaking out won't do anything. I promise that it is safe." My struggling slowly came to a stop as he gently rocked me and spoke to me in a soft voice. I leaned against him, and he wiped away my tear, his touch gentle.

"You… You promise?" I asked, softly, in a weak voice. He nodded and gave me his signature smirk.

"Yes, I promise, Aibou." I blinked at the new nickname. "I promise that it will be as safe as much my want to fuck you is~" I blushed deeply, and buried my face into his chest. He chuckled and I let him hold me, before I slowly drifted to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Literally only the third chapter and I already have to put it as T XD  
Remember to review guys!**

 **Chapter 3**

When I had awoken up, I found a tray of pancakes and bacon waiting for me, with a letter, from Yami, saying how he had to go a meeting, and how I was free to use any of the clothes from the closet. Also on the bed, was my cloak, thankfully. I quickly ate the food, after making sure it wasn't poisoned, and gotten up to look at the clothes. I could easily use my magic to change, but I wanted to humor Yami and see what clothes he had for me.

I opened the closet door, and a blush immediately covered my face. Most of the clothes were skintight and seemed to have little to no use at how small they were. I sighed softly and grabbed a black t-shirt, that wasn't too tight, and a pair of red short-shorts. Yes, Yami would probably want to jump me, but it was pretty damn hot in the room. I grabbed black combat boots, and my cloak. I put them all on, and the cloak began to change colors to a deep red, but the strings remained violet. I usually didn't change it from violet, but there were few instances where I would.

I laid down on the bed and slowly lost myself in my thoughts. What was going to become of me here? When was I gonna leave? Would I leave? I let out a sigh and I didn't notice the door slowly open, and the smirking figure, shut it silently. What if he got hurt? I can't let him in. I can't let anyone in, anymore. Not after them. The people that I cared about most, were torn from me in a split second. And I had to watch it all.

I yelped as I was suddenly pinned to the bed, and I opened my eyes. I looked up at Yami, whom had a large grin on his face. "So what were you planning, while wearing this Aibou?" He said, his tone slightly lustful. Man, was se all he thought about?

"I-I was hot…" I stammered, a scarlet blush covering my face.

"Oh really~?" Maybe my choice of word was poor…. "Well, you definitely made me hot~" He whispered in my ear and I shivered. He pinned my hands above my heads, with one hand, whilst the other was on my waist, rubbing my revealed skin.

I bit my lip as he attached his lips to my neck, and his knee slipped between my pale legs. I leaned my head back unconsciously, and I felt him smirk against my skin. I knew that it would leave a mark. His hands slipped up my shirt, dragging his nails over my skin lightly. His hand reached my chest and I couldn't muffle a loud moan as he toyed with my nipple.

"That's it Aibou~ Scream for me~" He said softly in my ear as he rubbed his body against my own.

A million thoughts ran through my head, as he continued his assault on me. I writhed beneath him, arching my back roughly.

I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't bring myself to. When I had seen him… I couldn't stop my feeling. But, if I did manage to fall fully in love for him, what if he got hurt? I couldn't take another broken heart. I couldn't take anyone else I care about dying.

"W-Wait!" I suddenly said, as I pushed him away. He gave me a slightly feared, but mostly confused face. I took a deep breathes to calm myself and I leaned back against the pillows, hugging myself. My eyes were on my lap, and I felt Yami's gaze on me.

"What is it, little one?" I sighed softly, and looked at my shorts, fiddling with the hem.

"I can't… I can't do this." I said, my voice barely a whisper, but somehow he still heard me.

"Can't do what?" I heard as he slowly approached me, sitting next to me. I looked up at him with a hard look.

"I can't stay here. Look, I am not one to be around people. Because somehow someway, they all die." I stood up. He stood there for a moment before snickering. I flushed. "Don't laugh! I'm freaking serious!" I said, getting aggravated.

"Really little one? You think that I will get hurt? I doubt anyone could even lay a finger on me." I went rigid. That's what they said. And now… they are dead.

"Don't… Don't say that… Please." I said softly, my voice broken.

"Aibou… what happened? What happened in the past?" I stiffened, remaining silent for a few moments, before speaking.

"I… I have seen people die, Yami. People that meant the world to me. People that I let in, and they were just torn apart from me." I looked at him, as a tear slipped down my face. I haven't cried, as much I have in the past 3 days, in the past 8 years. His face was gentle as he listened. "I cannot take another person being torn away from me." I said, my voice cracking. He leaned forward and wiped my tears away. He leaned in until his face was mere inches from mine.

"I promise… I promise, Aibou, you not lose me. I swear on my life. You will not lose me." He said, his voice so full of love.

He leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine, nd it took my breathe away. The way his lips moved against mine, it was like two pieces of a puzzle fitting together. My eyes fluttered shut as his arms wound around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling in his hair. The kiss was so full of love and passion, that it almost made me cry. Even thought I was still afraid, I felt like I could actually get somewhere. Maybe I didn't have to completely lock myself away…

He held me close to him, as he dragged his tongue along my lower lip and I opened my mouth, shyly. To be honest, this was my first real kiss. Yeah, I've just had a peck or two, but I never counted those. His tongue slipped into my mouth, mapping around and I moaned lightly. He rubbed his tongue along mine, coaxing it to fight. He quickly dominating me, seeing as how I wasn't used to his. We pulled from the kiss, both of us panting. I admired the soft blush on his face, but I knew mine must've been worse. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, and I shivered at his warm breath.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He mumbled and I giggled softly. We sat there silent for a few seconds, before leaning to his ear.

"Yugi…" I said softly and his lifted his head, looking at me curiously.

"Hmm?" He asked.

"Yugi… My name… is Yugi." I said, gently, and he smiled, something I felt I wouldn't be able to see often.

"Yugi… it fits you. It's a cute name, and you're a cute boy." I rolled my eyes, blushing. "Atem." I blinked. "My name is Atem. But, you can't say it in public. Kinda have that whole title thing." He said, shrugging like it was no big deal. I blinked again. I forgot that whole him being a King. I snickered after a moment, and he tilted his head.

"You know… for a big merciless King, you seem like a giant teddy bear." I said as I wrapped my arms around his torso. He scoffed and looked away blushing.

"Well, if I am a giant Teddy Bear then you're a baby panda." I blushed but giggled lightly.

"And also," I pulled from his grip, but kept him within arm's length, "If we are dating there are a few rules." He raised an eyebrow but kept silent. "No sex. No sex for a while. At least a month." He whined.

"A month?! Wait, what about blowjobs?" I blushed heavily as he said that so easily.

"I-I said sex…." I said, not denying him. His eyes lit up, and I looked away, continuing. "T-Two… No freaking doing anything intimate in public! I have a damn reputation to keep too, you know. If I show people that I've opened up, I will lose a lot of my cred…" He nodded, understanding, but I knew he was trying to look for loopholes in that. "And three. Do not, I repeat, do not push me to talk about my past." He nodded, keeping his eyes locked with mine.

"Of course, Aibou." He smirked at me and I smiled back at him. "But how about we continue where we were~?" I blushed deeply but didn't argue.

 **A/N**

 **If you can't tell, next chapter will be rated M and I am gonna have to change the friggin rating to M sadly. BUT you do not have to read it if you do not want to. It does not have to be read, but in the future there will be mentions of it. Just sayin peeps. Anyways, Remember to review it guys!**

 **Mystery Out**


End file.
